Sherlock se trompe
by sevmia
Summary: TRADUCTION - Snape demande l'aide de l'ami d'un ami, Sherlock Holmes, pour l'aider à retrouver un certain Garçon Qui A Survécu. Mais Sherlock a tendance à frimer, ce qui peut lui causer quelques ennuis...


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter et Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais aucun profit en publiant ici.

Attention, je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fiction, l'auteur, _wendymarlowe_, m'a gentiment donné la permission de la traduire pour vous, lecteur francophones.

* * *

**Sherlock gets it wrong**

**Sherlock se trompe**

-Vous devez être l'ami de John.

Sherlock lui tendit la main, mais le grand inconnu lui accorda à peine un regard et enfonça les mains bien au fond de ses poches. Sherlock transforma son geste en signe pour diriger l'étranger vers une table dans un coin.

-John sera là dans une minute, mais c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis Sherlock Holmes.

-Severus Snape.

Ils s'assirent. Sherlock enregistra mentalement tout ce qu'il pouvait sur l'homme : comment il bougeait, comment il s'était assis dans sa chaise, comment ses yeux s'étaient brièvement posés sur les autres clients du bar avant de les juger sans importance. Il semblait se satisfaire du silence, mais il devait avoir une bonne raison pour avoir demandé cette rencontre…

-John m'a dit que vous étiez un détective, dit abruptement l'homme. Le meilleur de Grande-Bretagne, si on le croit.

Sherlock acquiesça, acceptant ce qu'il méritait.

-Alors prouvez-le.

Ses yeux noirs transperçaient ceux de Sherlock.

-Devinez pourquoi je suis là.

Sherlock se cala au fond de sa chaise.

-C'est évident. Vous cherchez le garçon.

Et voilà. La surprise sur le visage de l'inconnu, rapidement cachée.

-Je cherche quelqu'un, un garçon du nom de Harry, concéda Snape. Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

_Et c'est reparti_. Sherlock ferma les yeux et se mit à lister les signes.

-Je vais commencer dès le début. Vos habits vous vont bien, mais vous remuez inconfortablement dedans, ce qui montre que le vêtement vous appartient mais vous n'avez pas l'habitude de porter un pull et un pantalon. Vous laissez également de l'espace autour de vos poignets quand vous bougez les mains, ce qui montre que vous avez en général des manches plus larges que ce que vous portez maintenant. Ça ne peut donc être que des robes.

Les yeux de l'inconnu ne trahirent rien.

-Continuez, dit-il.

-Vos chaussures sont usées et vous avez des talons plus hauts que la moyenne, ce qui indique que vous avez l'habitude de porter cette paire ci de chaussures, mais vous passez aussi beaucoup de temps debout, c'est pourquoi elles sont rembourrées. Vous ne pouvez donc qu'être un prêtre. Catholique, je dirais, vu vos cheveux graisseux qui montrent l'absence d'un partenaire romantique dans votre vie, et aucune envie d'en trouver un. De plus, votre impressionnant visage impassible et ce léger rictus suggèrent un esprit affûté, qui serait continuellement ennuyé par l'idiotie. Je connais ce sentiment. Ce regard noir, par contre… ça ne peut que venir du fait d'être entouré d'un type d'idiotie bien particulier, qu'on ne trouve que dans deux endroits : les lycées, ou les magasins de marque pendant les vacances. Etant donné votre choix de vocation, je parierais que c'est le premier. Vous êtes un prêtre qui enseigne dans un lycée privé. Catholique, bien sûr.

Il était lancé maintenant, prenant confiance alors qu'il parlait et que l'étranger ne le contredisait pas.

-Maintenant, le garçon. C'est aussi une déduction logique. Votre nez montre les signes d'avoir été brisé, sûrement pendant votre enfance. D'après les statistiques, c'était certainement votre père. Cela expliquerait aussi les légères cicatrices de votre cou, oui. Le tatouage effacé à l'intérieur de votre bras est un témoignage d'une période rebelle, je suppose de la fin de votre adolescence, que vous regrettez maintenant. Cette étape rebelle suggère que vous êtes certainement devenu prêtre grâce à un ministère de rue, qui avait probablement un mentor masculin particulièrement serviable. Vous avez fait retirer votre tatouage, et vous avez renoncé à toutes ces choses que les prêtres sont supposés abandonner, mais il y avait une chose que vous ne pouviez complètement oublier : votre orientation sexuelle.

Il eut une réaction, bien qu'il ne serra que légèrement les lèvres, mais Sherlock continua :

-Vous avez refusé de me serrer la main, non par supériorité, mais parce que vous me trouvez attirant et vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec le fait d'être gay. Pas surprenant, beaucoup de prêtres ne le sont pas. Mais le fait que vous portiez des vêtements différents des robes que vous avez l'habitude de mettre indiquerait que vous êtes ici incognito, façon de parler, ce qui suggère que vous avez une raison pour ne pas vouloir être vu avec un homme étrange. Le déguisement, plus votre carrière, plus votre maltraitance passée conduisent tous à un incident avec un étudiant, masculin, assez âgé pour affirmer être adulte (et il l'est peut-être, d'après la loi britannique), mais assez jeune pour encore être confié à votre charge. Donc la conclusion évidente c'est que quelque chose s'est mal passé durant cette relation, le garçon a disparu, et vous êtes désespéré de le retrouver et de contrôler les dommages si vous découvrez qu'il en a parlé à quiconque.

Sherlock se permit un sourire et attendit la réponse du Père Snape. Vraiment, les gens insistaient toujours pour voir un exposé de son talent, mais ils n'y réagissaient positivement que très rarement… John était le seul qui semblait le trouver fascinant, pour dire la vérité. Ça n'était pas comme s'il…

Un soudain remous déplaisant dans son estomac coupa court son auto-gratification.

-Excusez-moi, grogna-t-il. Je reviens.

Et il courut jusqu'aux toilettes.

* * *

John arriva à leur table juste alors que Sherlock se pliait en deux et courait vers la salle d'eau. Il envisagea de l'appeler pour savoir s'il allait bien, mais ça lui sembla inutile.

-Severus.

-John.

Severus se leva et lui serra la main.

-J'espère ne pas avoir ruiné la réunion.

John jeta un œil en direction des toilettes.

-Est-ce qu'il…

Severus grogna.

-Une légère crise de haut-le-cœur, c'est tout. Il ira mieux dans une heure.

_Seigneur._

-Il a fait son insupportable tour de « je sais lire dans votre âme », c'est ça ?

-Ton ami est un véritable idiot. Je vais devoir retrouver Harry autrement. Merci pour l'invitation à déjeuner. Est-ce qu'on reste ici ?

Il fit un geste vers la salle d'eau.

-Il va rester là-dedans un petit moment.

* * *

Alors alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Si vous voyez des erreurs, prévenez-moi !

Je voudrais aussi savoir si vous voulez que je vous traduise d'autres crossovers Sherlock/Harry Potter. J'ai vu qu'il n'y en a que très peu en français, et je trouve ça dommage.. Faites-le moi savoir si ça vous intéresse!


End file.
